Different With You
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: On a night when Rin is out looking for a prey, he stumbles upon Makoto. It starts out as a meal for the night, but as the night progresses, Rin realises he would like to see Makoto more often. MakoRin, vampire fic, eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

Who should not have started a new fic? Me. Who did it anyway? Also me. But I needed to write MakoRin and then I was inspired and vampires!

Now please enjoy this first chapter!

...

As a gust of wind passed through the street, he stuck his nose in the air, taking a deep breath to distinguish the different scents around. As he pulled back he clacked his tongue in annoyance. Nothing pleasant hung in the air, and he had been out here for an hour now. Usually it wouldn't take so long for something interesting to pass by, but so far he only smelled the bum hidden away in the alley across the street. But that really would be a last resort. He wasn't in that much of a need yet.

Tugging his hoody a bit further over his head, he leaned back against the wall of a tall building. To pass some time he reached for his phone in his jean's pocket, flipping through different apps. The headlights of a car flooded the street, making red eyes peer through lashes at whom was occupying the vehicle. He could make it, if he wanted to, but it would be too much effort.

Clacking his tongue once more he sent a look to the side, and finally saw something that made him happy. A block down a tall guy with messy brown locks was walking his way, phone pressed against his ear, warm velvety voice muttering words to the other side of the line. He could hear the smile in the man's voice, the night still cheerful for him.

Pulling off his hood, he freed ruby locks and put up a smirk, a tongue slipping along sharp teeth. The night was finally taking a turn for the better. And as that cheerful voice got closer and closer, that sweet scent invaded his nostrils, making his smirk only grow bigger. Right before the tall guy could pass him without a care, he pushed himself off the wall and stood right in front of the man. "Hey, do you have a light?" he asked, voice low and sultry as he showed off a pack of cigarettes.

"Ah, hold on Nagisa," the man with a far too sweet face spoke through the phone. He then turned his attention to piercing red eyes, the man visibly shivering at the sight of them. "Sorry, I don't smoke," he apologised, soft smile directed his way.

Stepping forward he closed some of the distance between the man and him, not letting him get back to his phone call just yet. "It's fine. I have to confess I don't smoke either. Just needed an excuse to talk to you." An easy flirt that worked for him often, even if the scenery was not really working for him. It didn't matter. Once they took a look in his eyes and let his words work in on them, they were sold, and soon they would be his. "I'm Rin," he offered lastly, to give the man some familiarity.

"Ooh, Makoto!" Rin heard coming from the phone, a delighted screech filling the air. "I see you have some other business to attend to! Let me know everything tomorrow. Like how hot this guy is!" And then the dial tone followed, Nagisa having hung up. Someone else was on Rin's side in this.

With mouth agape Makoto stared at his phone, red blush dusting his cheeks as he tried to figure out what was happening. Clueless, just the way Rin liked them. "Uh," Makoto started, vibrant green eyes looking up from his phone to meet Rin's gaze. "Sorry, I really just want to go home."

It seemed Makoto was not biting just yet, but Rin could wiggle his way in, and otherwise force was needed. Rin wasn't opposed to that, but it was better when they went along willingly. Would leave less of a mess. "Let me walk you home then. Just for a little talk." A flirtatious smile slipped onto his lips as he cocked his head to the side, red eyes gleaming in the dim light of the streetlight.

Hesitation shimmered in Makoto's vibrant green eyes, but Rin was far too charming. No one could resist him once he started speaking, luring them in with a few words. And when that nod of approval came, Rin could feel the satisfaction bloom inside his chest. This one was quite handsome too, unlike the few that had come before.

"Lead the way," Rin said, motioning for Makoto to continue walking. A wary look was shot his way one last time before Makoto continued walking. It seemed Makoto still wasn't fully convinced, but Rin liked a challenge, and perhaps it was to be expected. Picking someone up on a corner street, dressed in a black hoody, in a part of town no one wanted to stay too long, wasn't the most appealing thing in the world. It was only natural for Makoto to not trust Rin, and in this case Makoto was very correct for not trusting Rin. Unfortunately for Makoto Rin would break it all away and slither his way in until he got what he needed.

Falling in pace beside Makoto, Rin hummed a soft tune, his voice something they often liked. And out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Makoto relax his shoulders, pupils a little less dilated. The streets were still deserted, the hour far too late for anyone to be running around. The sound of footsteps echoed around them, but only Rin could tell it were only Makoto's steps that made sound.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Rin spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence provided by his soft tune. "But you hardly seem the type to be roaming around at night. What were you doing down there?"

Green eyes shot his way, narrowed in suspicion. "What were you doing there?" Makoto fired back, accusation clear in his voice.

So defensive still, but Rin quite liked it. Especially when he noticed Makoto frowning at himself, surprised by his own small outburst. The guy really couldn't help it. His instincts were just playing games with him now, and his body was telling him to run. "Are you saying I don't look like the type to be there either?" Rin questioned, eyebrow raised in amusement as he motioned at his attire. When he saw the blush of shame spread over Makoto's cheeks, Rin's smile grew. "No need to feel bad. I do fit the part, don't I? Dressing this way gives me kind of an edge, which I like."

The soft chuckle that bubbled off Makoto's lips felt like a small victory. Finally he was responding to Rin's flirting, in a good way too. "So you're saying I should buy a pair of combat boots before I walk those streets again?" Makoto asked, voice much lighter than before, with a sweet smile staining his lips.

Mesmerized Rin stared at it for a few seconds, trying to remember the sight of it. "You have a nice smile," Rin said softly, before catching himself again. "And only if you want to fit in with the tough crowd, but I'm not too sure if it would suit you. You seem more like the soft pastel sweater guy. You know those sweaters people want to crawl into?"

"That doesn't seem very tough," Makoto muttered, though he didn't really look offended. "I guess I really don't fit in with the scary bits of town. But I do need to cross through it every once in a while, so I think you should be there to look out for me. Save me from the people that are out to get me."

Rin was taken aback by how well this was going. Makoto responds were exceeding his expectations. Their conversations felt easy and natural, their flirts placed just right. Something fluttered inside his stomach, excited to see this through to the end, hoping for more lines that would give him a rush. "Do I seem like the hero type?" Rin shot back with a wide grin, red eyes warm as they stared at Makoto.

That soft gentle chuckle fell of Makoto's lips again, the sound genuine. As if Rin was really being delightful, good company to have. As if he really had just picked up Makoto on the street to flirt with him. But for Rin there were still ulterior motives. "Well, we don't all need a knight in shining armour with a white horse to match. Those big swords are great and all, but isn't the supernatural villain a lot cooler?"

Again something warm bloomed inside Rin's chest, the little tease really getting to him. Makoto had no idea what this meant for Rin, what he even had been talking about. Looked even surprised when Rin smiled widely at him. "Are you flirting with me, Ma-ko-to…" Rin teased, skin prickling when he heard Makoto's heartbeat speed up.

"Ah, I uh…" Makoto said a few more unintelligible things, which got the point across enough. This was something Makoto wasn't very used to either. Flirting seemed already very out of character for Makoto, something Rin could tell. But here they were, flirting easily, as if they were preparing for a next step. The question never was answered really, because Makoto found the distraction they needed, or he needed. "Oh, there's my apartment building," he pointed out, motioning at a very well-lit building across the street of a more popular intersection.

Rin stayed in the shadows, not moving the cross the street, and it seemed Makoto was doing the exact same thing. He was waiting for something. Waiting for Rin to ask for his phone number, or a date. Maybe even to come up. Makoto wasn't that straightforward, but expected Rin to be, as he had been when he had struck up a conversation. But Rin had other plans, and would need to set them into motion here, where no one was watching. At least there was one extra excuse he could use here. Two men so out in the open together was something that would raise eyebrows, and being in eyesight of Makoto's apartment building meant he probably knew some people around. So Rin took a shot.

Grabbing Makoto's wrist he slowly started guiding him into the last alley they had passed. With glowing red eyes and a flirtatious grin he played Makoto into following him. And as they found themselves enveloped by the shadows, hidden away from the public eye, Rin pushed Makoto against the cold wall. He wrapped his arms around a warm neck, Makoto's tallness suddenly really getting to Rin. He almost felt frail and small. But when there warm breaths started to mingle, and Makoto willingly accepted a kiss, Rin was lost.

Normally he wouldn't go for the kiss, because it would only cost time. Time that could be used for his ultimate goal. But now Rin wanted to kiss. Feel that soft brush of lips moving against his, asking for more attention. He could feel Makoto's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer, and it made his whole body tremble in excitement. It was almost as if Makoto was asking for it, craving it as much as Rin was now. And when he nicked Makoto's lip with one of his sharp teeth and had that first taste of blood, Rin couldn't help but moan lowly, sucking away the sliver of blood.

Pulling back Rin gathered the rest of his patience, his arms now clinging desperately to Makoto's neck. "What's your house number?" he breathed out against Makoto's lips, the other already trying to capture Rin's in another kiss.

"213," Makoto mumbled a bit confused before pecking Rin on the lips.

Rin nodded, stuffing it away in his brain for now, but he would need the information soon enough. "I'm sorry for this, but I really need it now," Rin muttered between kisses, Makoto set on keeping contact between their lips. And for a moment Rin gave in again, letting Makoto's tongue roam through his mouth. But enough was enough. No matter if Makoto's hard on was pressing against his thigh, Rin needed it now.

Letting his lips slip away from Makoto's, he moved them down his chin, sliding along his throat to its destination. He could feel the blood pumping underneath the skin, rushing through his body with urgency. The vibration of a moan made Rin's hold on Makoto tighten, it still feeling like Makoto wanted this. It was wishful thinking, because no one honestly wanted it, the pain not very pleasant. But imagination was a strong thing.

Reaching the junction between Makoto's neck and shoulder, Rin found his end point. One kiss he gave Makoto's skin as some kind of mark and then he opened his mouth, showing off two rows of sharp pointy teeth before they latched onto Makoto's neck, easily sinking into the soft skin.

Makoto let out a soft pained groan, the haze of pleasure still numbing his senses a bit. So the first rush of blood was easy to take, the sweet taste overwhelming Rin a bit. Moaning out in delight he drank greedily, loving how his taste buds reacted. It was delicious, far more delicious than he had ever had. And he would drink just a little more than needed, because he loved it so. But the arms around his waist now started pushing him away, Makoto finally realising what exactly Rin was doing. It made the experience a bit more difficult, but Rin possessed a lot more strength than Makoto did, and couldn't be pushed away so easily.

Eventually the bit of blood loss made Makoto grow weaker, body tired. Rin let Makoto sink to his knees, holding him tight as he took his last few gulps. When this was over he would bring Makoto to his apartment and put him to bed, letting him sleep it off. The only proof that this had even happened would be the teeth marks on his neck, and Makoto would be able to live on without having any side effects. If Rin wouldn't come around again. And for some reason he did want to see Makoto again.

This human was having quite the effect on him.

...

So what did you think? Vampire Rin is interesting?

Find the link to my Facebook on my profile

Love, Dana


	2. Chapter 2

Finally another update for this story! I wanted to update this yesterday, because Halloween and vampires fit, but eventually didn't manage... So I hope you will enjoy it today just as much! XD

...

At the crack of dawn Rin found himself walking down a long corridor, one he had gone through the previous night as well. With his hoody tugged low over his head, one hand stuffed lazily in the front pocket, and a grocery bag slung over his shoulder, he must make quite the impression. One of a college student up early. It worked well enough. Some did raise an eyebrow when he passed by, but didn't think much of it. No heart started racing at the sight of him, nor did anyone tried to avoid passing him. It made it all the easier.

This wasn't really his forte anyway, and he had more than once doubted himself if he should even come here. What was the use honestly? Rin was a 'get what you want, and then ditch them before more could happen' kind of guy. Every single one of them had been treated like a blood donor. Nothing more, nothing less. He had never gone back for a second round, ever. And this wasn't even about a second round. He wasn't even here for another sip. Last night he had been sated and wouldn't have the drink for at least a couple of days. And yet here he was, with the sun peeking through the tall buildings, making this journey even harder.

Red eyes flashed over the apartment numbers, Rin not quite remembering how far down the corridor it was. Until finally he found 213. Hoisting the plastic bag a bit higher on his shoulder, he mentally prepared himself for the next encounter. Rin had no experience whatsoever in the following step, so he would just have to wing it.

Ringing the doorbell twice to make himself noticed, Rin waited patiently by the door, his hearing focused on every little sound that come from inside the apartment. He had been lucky getting in the building, someone else getting out right when he wanted to enter, but this could mean the other wasn't even home. Though Rin doubted that. Not with the night he had had.

Rin could hear the other shuffling his way to the door, taking his time actually getting there, wondering why someone would be here this early. Slowly the door swung open, revealing Makoto dressed in pyjama pants and a t-shirt, hair a mess on top of his head. Before Makoto could really process what was happening, Rin threw in the first greeting.

"Morning," he said cheekily, cocking his head to the side as he let his eyes slide over Makoto's figure. With a grin on his lips he showed off why he was here. Because he was interested, though he doubted it would make a difference.

Green eyes narrowed as soon as Makoto realised who was standing in front of him. Staring at Rin's smirk, or more at the rows of sharp pointy teeth, Makoto made sure to close the door a little bit, not giving off the impression he was inviting Rin in. "What do you want?" Makoto asked, annoyance making his voice vibrate so deliciously. It was weird how attracted Rin felt to the human. Right from the start Rin had felt something different, but Makoto was quite handsome, and of course his blood had tasted nothing like he had ever tasted. There were other things in play here.

"I brought breakfast," Rin replied happily, holding up the plastic bag in front of Makoto. "It's the least I could do after yesterday."

At the last remark Makoto reached for his neck, rubbing his hand over the small puncture wounds Rin's teeth had made. The skin looked a bit tender around, it slightly redder than the rest of Makoto's skin. But other than that it looked alright. In a few days it should barely be visible, and it wouldn't leave a scar. Rin had been careful about that, always had.

"You shouldn't feel anything by tomorrow, and soon you won't be able to see it anymore," Rin said, as some kind of excuse. The way Makoto lifted his chin and averted his eyes told Rin it didn't really matter. Makoto was unhappy no matter what would happen with the mark.

"I don't really want invite you inside my apartment to be honest," Makoto replied. "I think you can understand."

The way Makoto politely rejected Rin hurt. Especially when he followed it up with moving to close the door. Before Makoto could though, Rin placed his hand gently against the white painted wood, and easily held it open. Rin felt humiliated, but wasn't about to give up. He had not come all the way here for nothing. "Ma-ko-to…" he singsonged. "I think we need to get a few things straight." Peering through his red bangs, Rin watched Makoto stare back warily, swallowing heavily as he realised he had nowhere to go. "The rule of needed to be invited in a home is a myth, so you didn't just prevent me from getting inside," he said while holding up one finger. "Two, I could've gotten inside your apartment without you opening the door. I was merely being polite." The smile that had vanished after the rejection now slowly creeped back up on Rin's face as he made his last point. "And three, I may not have been born in this century, and have not eaten anything solid for a very long time, I can cook quite well, and do make a killer breakfast. So why don't you indulge me and let me in. The worst I can do, we already did yesterday."

Reluctantly Makoto took his hand from the door and stepped to the side, giving Rin the opportunity to step in. It was quite the clean apartment. Only a few study books laid on the side table, but that was about it. The furniture wasn't the best, but it seemed Makoto was still in university, so wouldn't have the money to replace it for better stuff.

Feeling Makoto's eyes burn a hole in his head, Rin didn't look around for too long, moving towards the open kitchen on the right side. Manoeuvring his way through several cupboards, Rin found everything he needed and started cooking a delicious meal.

The sound of a curtain being drawn open made Rin turn around. Makoto had continued with his morning ritual, needing some light in the apartment to start his day. He was far more relaxed than Rin expected him to be, though his heartbeat was still slightly raised. "I'd like it if you keep those closed," Rin spoke, motioning towards the boring grey curtain Makoto was still holding. Green eyes peered back at him, surprise making his eyebrows shoot up. "I don't do very well in the sunlight," Rin admitted, and for a moment he expected Makoto to leave them open out of spite. But something like that didn't lie in Makoto's nature, so he carefully closed them again, keeping his eyes on Rin. "Thank you," he ended, a sincere smile on his lips this time. And all Rin's regrets of coming here blew out the window when he heard Makoto's heartbeat rise for a single moment as he looked over at Rin.

Averting his eyes Makoto tried to create a mental distance between them. "I, uh, I have class in an hour, so I need to get ready. I'll go… take a shower now." The discomfort in Makoto's behaviour was almost endearing, struggling to find the right way to act.

"I'll have breakfast ready when you are finished," Rin called over his shoulder, attention on the food in front of him again as he cut up some vegetables.

And it was finished right when Makoto stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, leaving his well-toned torso completely bare. And what a sight that was. Rin made sure to take his time to ogle everything Makoto presented as he placed the plate with food on the side table, since Makoto did not own a dining table. A red blush was dusting Makoto's cheeks when he noticed the stare, and if it wasn't for his phone ringing, then Makoto would've already disappeared inside his bedroom.

"Nagisa?" Makoto said as he picked up his mobile, eyebrows scrunched up together in wonder as to why the other called so early.

" _Makoto! You have to tell me everything that happened last night! What happened with the guy?!"_

Makoto swallowed heavily, casting a glance over his shoulder at Rin, who was grinning at him widely. "Uh, nothing happened. I just, uh, went home," he lied.

" _Aww, really?! But he sounded really nice! Was he ugly? Is that why you blew him off?"_

"No, no. He wasn't…" And then Makoto bit his tongue, not giving Rin the satisfaction.

But Rin thought this conversation was quite funny, and of course he was also slightly curious about what Makoto really thought. And he only needed to do one thing to make sure Nagisa would keep on asking, and give Rin the answers he needed. "Is there something you want to drink with your breakfast?" he said loudly enough for Nagisa to hear on the other line.

" _Makoto?! He spent the night?!"_ Nagisa screeched on the other side of the phone, making Makoto cringe at the sound.

Shooting an accusing look at Rin, Makoto made his annoyance clear, but Rin only chuckled at it. He would still need to answer the question. Couldn't get out of it now. "No, he didn't spend the night!" Makoto made clear. "He, uh, got here this morning."

" _Ooh, so he came over just for breakfast? That's like super sweet!"_ To hear the next sentence Rin had to focus a bit more, Nagisa's voice now down to a whisper. _"You know what that means, right? You have to repay him now, and repay him well. Go take care of that man."_ The chuckle that followed made it clear what exactly Nagisa meant, creating another deep blooming blush on Makoto's cheeks as he shot a look at Rin as if this was all his fault. Before Makoto could refuse what Nagisa said, the other already pitched in the next line. _"Oh, Mako-chan! Take a picture and send it to me now. I want to see what he looks like! He must be something special if you invite him over for a morning date."_

"Nagisa, I can't just take a picture!" Makoto hissed through the phone, but Nagisa threw back enough arguments for Makoto to eventually cave in. Wiping a hand over his face, Makoto moved closer to Rin to snap a pic, holding the towel around his waist tightly. "I, uh…" Makoto started, but Rin just motioned for Makoto to continue, because he already knew what needed to be done. Rin casually leaned back against the kitchen counter, feeling a bit embarrassed to just stand there and pose for a photo. But he did so anyway and waited for Makoto to finish.

Turning away Makoto sent the picture to Nagisa and then brought the phone back to his ear, waiting on a reply.

" _Holy shit, Makoto! He's gorgeous! You have to keep this one, definitely. And I can't believe you didn't take him home with you last night. I know I would've, without a doubt. Like I need him in my bed! But now you need him in your bed! Go repay him now, you deserve it, Mako-chan! And enjoy it thoroughly. Oh, I gotta go. My train is here. I'll call you later!"_ And without ever giving Makoto the time to reply, he was met by the dial tone.

Slowly Makoto lowered the phone and then carefully looked over his shoulder at Rin, wincing at the other's grin. But Rin wouldn't let him suffer for long. It was fun, but teasing Makoto was not what he was here for. Though being pleasured for making Makoto breakfast was not something he was against.

"Go put on some clothes, and eat breakfast. You'll be late for class," Rin said, giving Makoto the escape route he needed.

Makoto gladly disappeared inside his bedroom and took a little longer probably to get his bearings after the phone call. When he returned he still looked a little strained, so Rin gave him some space and hung back in the kitchen, filling up the sink with hot water to do the dishes. Once Makoto sat down and took the first few bites of the food Rin prepared, he relaxed somewhat, humming happily as he relished in the taste.

Curiously Makoto casted a glance over his shoulder towards Rin, probably wondering why Rin knew how to cook this well. "Where are you going when I leave?" Makoto asked. The only reply he got was a look from Rin. "You… are not leaving, since you can't go outside right now, because the sun is out," Makoto filled in. He didn't seem too happy about that, leaving the vampire to roam through his home while he was gone.

"Don't worry, I'll just make use of your TV, and leave once the sun sets. If you return later, you won't even notice I was here," Rin assured, sliding the dirty pans inside the hot water.

Makoto didn't reply to that, silence stretching between them as Makoto ate his food, and Rin continued doing the dishes. It wasn't awkward though. Rin actually felt quite nice just being there, enjoying the homey feeling someone else gave the place. He was so lost in thought, relishing in this comfortable feeling, that he didn't notice Makoto standing next to him until the other slid his dirty plate into the warm water. Their eyes met for a split second, Makoto quickly averting his gaze.

"Ah, I have to go to class now," Makoto started, unsure on how to say goodbye now. Rin had pretty much barged in and chances were they would not see each other later.

Rin let a soft smile grace his lips and before Makoto could just leave without really saying goodbye, Rin weaved his fingers through Makoto's unruly locks and brought his lips down to meet his in a soft kiss. A tease, but also something Rin had simply wanted to do, to leave to mistake on why he was here. "Have fun at university," he murmured against Makoto's lips, slowly releasing his hold on the other's head to send him off.

But Makoto stayed rooted in place, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he stared into Rin's red eyes. There was a question in those deep green orbs, bewildered by his own needs as he stayed so intensely close to Rin. He couldn't muster up the courage to act upon his own feelings now, that kiss enticing a feeling inside of him he had felt the day before as well, so he waited on Rin to catch on and continue.

Which the vampire did as he leaned in for another soft kiss, moving his lips ever so slowly over Makoto's until the other sunk in with a sigh. They kept in kissing with no ulterior motives involved this time, until Makoto finally found the power to break free and step away from Rin. Even if he was now half an hour late to class.

No matter how hard Makoto pushed, once Rin played his tricks, he could no longer fight them off. At least it was what Makoto kept telling himself as he rushed to university.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been almost two years... I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story. I don't think this ship is much of a thing anymore, but god do I love it! So maybe there are others around... I don't know... If you are still here, and you are curious what this story is about, I hope you'll enjoy.

...

Rin had lingered. He shouldn't have, but he had. The sun had started going under around six and at that point he could've left. But he simply hadn't wanted to. Still he shouldn't over welcome his stay. Around seven thirty the sun would be completely down, and he should have left the apartment by then. That gave him half an hour.

It was simply too nice in Makoto's apartment. It looked nice and really felt like a home, something Rin hadn't quite managed in all the years he had been alive. And then with Makoto's scent lingering around, Rin felt like relishing in it. For a moment he had thought of lying down in Makoto's bed and wrapping himself in the warm fluffy duvet, but eventually opted against it. That would be rude and quite strange. So instead he had lounged on the couch and had grabbed a couch cushion to cuddle with, though he'd never admit it.

But now it was time to go. Rin was sure Makoto wouldn't come home early, avoiding Rin as much as possible. So, it would be weird if Rin stayed behind, waiting on Makoto to return home. Rin had no things to gather, except for himself, so pulled himself off the couch, stuffing the cushion in its original place, and moved to the front door. He glanced around one final moment to make sure he indeed left everything the way it was, and then reached for the door. But before he could open it, it already flung open.

In the doorway now stood Makoto, coat not even zipped up as he glanced down at Rin. "You're still here," he stated, and Rin noticed how out of breath he sounded. His chest was heaving with every breath intake, and his skin flushed red with heat. The tone Rin couldn't quite place, but he could hear Makoto's heart beat fast.

"I was about to leave," Rin hummed, raising an eyebrow as he met Makoto's green gaze.

"But the sun is not under yet," Makoto breathed, and he almost sounded disappointed. Rin wasn't entirely sure if he was.

Taking a step back Rin made sure Makoto could actually get into his apartment, but the other just stood in the doorway, looking rather bewildered. "Yeah, but with the sun going under, there are enough spots of shade. If I'm careful I should be fine," he replied, shrugging at the end to show even more that it was no bother.

"Oh," was all Makoto could muster, still not getting out of the way. "I didn't know that."

Finally the usual smirk formed back on Rin's lips as he playfully glanced up at Makoto. Finally Makoto had caught his breath and was able to present himself normally, which meant Rin could read him better. Makoto really wanted to be here on time and make sure he'd still see Rin it seemed. "Well, I'm guessing there is a lot that you don't know about me," he relayed, making sure he'd avoid the word vampire. He assumed it wasn't a word the other would be very fond of.

Green eyes had flickered down to Rin's lips and had lingered there for a moment, which only made Rin's grin grow. Another red blush dusted Makoto's cheeks as he caught himself, quickly turning away. The weird part was that he still blocked the doorway. "Right, well maybe you can explain things to me then. And, uh, I was going to offer to make you dinner to repay you, as Nagisa had said, but I guess that doesn't really work." He looked a little confused as he finished his sentence, scratching himself behind the head awkwardly.

"I don't think you need to repay me," Rin said, grin turning in a soft smile. "I came here this morning to repay you, remember?" Green met red eyes once more, the memory of the previous evening launching itself back into Makoto's head. Instantly he could see the defiance rising again, Makoto still angry with what had happened. "But I can stay if you want. Even cook for you," Rin offered carefully.

Hesitation had come back as Makoto realized what he was actually considering. To whom he had run to all the way from university to make sure he'd still see the guy before it was too late. The one who had flirted with him and then had drunk his blood. Who was here possibly still with ulterior motives. Why was Makoto so keen on being closer to the guy? Was that the effect vampires had? He had no idea, hadn't even believed vampires had existed before last night. So, he knew nothing of their kind. Maybe it was some kind of weird vampire infatuation due to the blood loss.

It had been quiet for a little too long, and Rin was unsure on what was happening inside of Makoto's head. Rin was great at reading the quick signals, to know if someone was interested, if someone would be willing enough to come along with what Rin wanted. But this was a step further. Other types of feelings were involved, and it seemed Makoto was going through some of them. But his expression was unreadable, and his body was rigid, not expressing anything either. So Rin was at a loss, while Makoto still blocked the door.

"I can also just leave," Rin offered, and instantly green eyes snapped back to his face.

Makoto opened his mouth a few times to say something, but then closed it again as he thought a little longer about what he wanted to say. "You can stay," he eventually muttered, his tone not sounding too excited. "I'll cook for myself, and I'd like to ask some questions. I think you owe me that much."

Apparently, they had gone from Makoto feeling like he should do something for Rin, to Rin owing Makoto. Rin just nodded but wasn't too thrilled about this. Questions usually didn't mean anything good, especially not with that kind of idea behind it. But he could always just leave if it would go too far and leave Makoto be. It wasn't like there was anything between them, not yet at least. And Rin didn't want this to be difficult. There were enough troubles in life as it is.

Makoto stepped around him, finally entering the apartment, and instantly moved to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab the food he was going to cook, opened cabinets to get the pots and pans he needed. The process was very strained though, his body very aware of where Rin was. Such a turnaround from how he had gotten him. Rin clacked his tongue in annoyance, earning a wary look from Makoto.

Moving to the windows, Rin left Makoto to fend for himself. The frail grey curtains opened with a lot of noise, the rails screeching as it passed, but Rin didn't care. Makoto wanted Rin to stay, then he could also do whatever he wanted. It seemed both their attitudes had changed in the past ten minutes.

Silently Rin stared at the outside world. The sun had finally hidden itself behind a tall building, clouding the ground in a dark shadow. The streets were still busy with people going home, the rush of traffic causing jams here and there. He liked being up high, had an apartment himself even higher in a building. Watching people move around like ants while he towered above them. It made him feel powerful, but also a little detached. Like he didn't really belong with them.

"Do you miss the sun?" Makoto pulled Rin out of his thoughts, making him turn around and face those staring green eyes. The defiance had ebbed away slightly, the space that was given putting Makoto a bit at ease. "Or feeling and seeing the sun at least."

Rin shrugged at the suggestion and thought about it for a moment. It was a question many vampires received from humans, though Rin had never really had the privilege to answer it. He didn´t really have a lot of contact with humans to begin with, except when it came to them donating blood. "Not really," he replied, taking a step away from the window and towards the couch, but he didn't take a seat. "At first I did. When you have just turned, it's hard to not experience normal human things. Eating normal food, being able to go out whenever you want. But you get used to it all, and you get a lot in return as well."

"Like what?" Makoto's tone had turned to interested, and he didn't seem disgusted at all. Something Rin had half expected with his answer.

"Certain senses have improved for example. I can smell better and can distinguish scents better too. I can see better in the dark. Colours may be muted, but I can see everything move. I'm a lot stronger than I was before. I don't age…"

Makoto's eyes had turned unfocused as he let it all sink in, and Rin wondered what he would be thinking about. What was going through his head as Rin explained it all. There was much more to tell, but Rin wasn't sure how far he could go.

"Do… Do you mind being a vampire?"

An odd question, but Rin knew where it had come from. Vampires had been romanticised a lot, and in popular stories there had been enough vampires who hated being one. As if that justified whatever they did. "No, I kind of like it, but I also liked being human," Rin answered truthfully. "One if the biggest benefits I think is seeing everything change around you and experience the modernization of things. I've seen a lot." Makoto had stopped paying attention to his food and was just staring at Rin with a different kind of look on his face. Rin wasn't sure how to describe it, but it mostly looked confused for some reason.

A burning scent had wafted towards Rin, so he slowly moved towards Makoto, and took the handle of the pan from him, shaking the chicken strips in it to make sure they were not ruined. And Makoto let him. Didn't move away a lot either to put more distance between them again. He leaned back against the kitchen counter and watched as Rin continued cooking for him. Rin half expected the typical question that came after a conversation like this, but Makoto managed to surprise him yet again.

"Do you do this more often? Visit the ones you've…" he couldn't finish the sentence, afraid of saying what Rin had actually done last night.

Rin halted his movements and stared at the chicken for a moment, somehow embarrassed for the answer to that question. "No, I haven't ever gone back," he admitted and threw some vegetables in the pan with the chicken.

"Then why…"

"Why you?" Rin interrupted, an empty chuckle escaping his lips. "I don't know why." He sighed, trying to form a coherent thought, a normal answer to Makoto's question. Because it was a good question. Why him? Why had Rin gone back for Makoto? "You got to me," he eventually said, tone strained, because he feared Makoto's opinion.

"How often do you need…?" Makoto rubbed his neck as he asked the question, letting Rin know what the other meant.

"Every few days. I usually manage twice a week, sometimes thrice, but not more. It sustains us quite long."

Makoto blinked at Rin as he let that sink in and then stepped away from the kitchen, moving towards the living area. It was odd how Makoto didn't really seem to respond to any of Rin's answers. He just took it all in and moved on to the next question. It made Rin wary, wondering what the human was up to. What he would do with all this information. "Nagisa called me again later on," Makoto spoke as he took a seat on the couch. "He really wants to meet you and see how hot you are in real life." Rin could hear the smile in Makoto's voice, and relaxed a little.

"I'm getting a little curious about what he looks like now," Rin playfully answered. He couldn't help but let a flirtatious tone stain his voice. It just came so easy when he was near Makoto.

He plated the food and took it over to Makoto, green eyes staring up at him in wonder as he handed Makoto's dinner to him. "Would you do that?" Makoto asked curiously, but Rin noted the way his heart sped up as he asked, it expecting a certain answer.

"Do what?" Rin retorted innocently.

"Go for… Nagisa, if he were… more willing," Makoto eventually managed to say, another red blush dusting his cheeks.

Rin clacked his tongue in annoyance and then got of the couch, finding the question too ridiculous to answer. Why would he, after admitting Makoto was something special? He didn't even know Nagisa, and from what he'd heard on the phone, the guy was probably not his type. Too energetic.

But as Rin turned his back to Makoto, moving back to the kitchen to give the other some space to eat as he did the dishes, Makoto spoke up in a soft voice.

"You got to me too, you know."

...

So... See you in two years! No, just kidding XD I hope I'll be quicker this time!

Make sure to follow me on instagram, because I sometimes say things in my story about fanfics. And you can pester me there if you want updates. It may actually help. My handle is: . Oh and I also cosplay Rin, which you can find there :D

Love, Dana


	4. Chapter 4

Told ya it wouldn't be two years again! So have some more MakoRin action in this one... Enjoy!

...

After Makoto had finished his plate, and Rin had been done with the dishes, the moment came to say goodbye. Yet, Rin was still in the apartment, sitting on the couch, right next to Makoto. Why he was still, he didn't know. Somehow the moment to leave had passed them by, or perhaps it had never come. After a serious conversation with partial confessions it seemed odd to just… leave. But now neither found themselves paying attention to the television Makoto had turned on. It seemed like a waste of time, and still Rin could not find the motivation to get up.

The blue glow of the television was the only light in the apartment, neither having made the effort to turn on the lights. Or perhaps there was more behind it. If one of them did get up, then they needed to acknowledge each other. Which meant they would need to talk about Rin leaving, or staying. But it was getting late. For Rin this was no problem. He lived during the night anyway. But Makoto might need to go to university again. Rin didn't know, didn't dare ask.

Next to him Makoto shifted, and when Rin shot a glance to the side, he noticed the other was almost falling asleep. Hugging the pillow between his arms, chin resting on it, with half closed eyes. At least it meant Makoto was relaxed enough and wasn't as wary of Rin as he had been before. His guard was down, which Rin normally would take advantage of, but now he simply felt flattered.

Carefully Rin reached out and touched Makoto's forearm. Makoto sat up with a jerk and looked a bit confused at first. "Oh," he hummed when he realized what happened, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry, I'm not really good company, am I?"

"Neither am I," Rin retorted, studying Makoto's face to see how tired he really was. Rin wanted to stay for some reason, but he didn't want to bother Makoto. Humans needed far more sleep, and the nights were used for that. "I think you should get some sleep," he muttered, wiping a strand of hair from Makoto's face.

"Your hands are cold," Makoto replied, ignoring the comment on sleep. He reached for Rin's hands and started warming them in his.

Rin just watched for a while, wondering why exactly Makoto was doing so. It wouldn't help for a long time, though he had to admit Makoto's heat felt really nice next to him. "You're not really going to warm them up a lot," Rin eventually commented, but let Makoto keep holding his hands.

"Why is that?" Makoto asked softly, thumbs swiping over the back of Rin's hands to rub in some warmth.

"There is not a lot of blood running through my veins," Rin joked. He shot the tired Makoto a grin, but the other only looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

Rin hadn't expected this. He assumed most humans had a basic understanding of how vampires lived, and even though most romanticized stories didn't get the details right, it at least gave an idea of what was going on. But Makoto seemed oblivious. "Well I basically have no blood of my own running freely through me veins, so there is nothing that keeps me really warm."

Scrunching his eyebrows together Makoto looked confused, trying to process what Rin had said. "So this means you're dead?"

"I'm not a corpse," Rin retorted, rolling his eyes at that comment. Most people did think they were dead. "If I were dead, I wouldn't be sitting here, I would be rotting in a grave," Rin added, trying to paint a picture of what Makoto just said. "When I turned my heart started beating a lot slower, which caused my own blood to dry up eventually. Now to keep my heart beating, I need to drink blood. It pumps through my body for a few days, making sure everything stays in order, and after that I need to replenish it again."

"Oh," Makoto said, still looking a bit confused. It was hard to process at first, and Rin had to admit he didn't know the details either. He was never that interested in it all. He understood the basics and that was enough for him. "So my blood is now pumping through your veins?" Makoto eventually asked.

Rin shrugged first, because he wasn't sure if that was entirely correct either, but it's what he always thought. "I think so, yeah."

Makoto nodded, eyes focused on his lap, where he was still holding Rin's hands. His thumbs had stopped moving, and he was barely holding Rin's hands, but just enough for Rin to keep them there. "I'm really warm," Makoto commented, slowly moving hands to fully cover Rin's again. For some reason he didn't want to let go.

"I've noticed," Rin replied, scooting a bit closer to Makoto to make this process easier. He was not in the most comfortable position, sitting a bit too far away from the other. But now their thighs were touching, and Rin felt Makoto's warmth spreading through his flesh there as well. He hadn't noticed before, but Makoto's body temperature was slightly higher than average. But perhaps this was the first time they were really this intimate.

Large hands now wrapped around his wrist, finding Rin's hands warm enough. Rin wondered if it wasn't just Makoto's hands getting cold due to Rin's temperature. "Do you like being warm?" Makoto asked, emerald eyes shooting a curious look up. There was another emotion behind those bright eyes, but Rin couldn't quite say what it was. Not familiar with these kinds of moments.

"I don't really know," Rin admitted, studying Makoto's face for any sign of what the other really was feeling. "But this is nice."

"I like being warm," Makoto said, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Makes people crawl closer to me when they are cold. It's good for cuddling."

A grin broke out on Rin's lips, understanding quite what Makoto was insinuating. But Rin wouldn't jump in just like that. "I bet you make use of that," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasizes.

"Only when I can," Makoto replied first, cheeky smile on his lips. Until it dawned on him what exactly he had said. It seemed Makoto was never this upfront and flirty. Rin truly pulled the worst from Makoto, but that made this all the more fun. "I mean… I just…"

And as Makoto kind of lost himself, Rin's grin grew wider, but he would admit defeat now. The shyness Makoto suddenly elated seemed so soft and sweet, and fitting yet unfitting for how he looked. It was what intrigued Rin so much whenever he looked at the male. So he would let Makoto have this one, snuggling closer, so that Makoto could wrap an arm around him. "I don't know if it will be you warming me up, or me cooling you down," Rin said.

But it didn't matter much to Makoto, who quickly wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulders, pulling him even closer than he already was. This was strangely intimate to Rin. Not really something he had experienced before, considering he never really took the time to. It didn't interest him much but having Makoto this close felt right in a way. He could feel the other's heat coursing through his body and he actually felt just a bit better. Though that may be a placebo effect.

Silence settled between them again, but this time it felt different. The idea of leaving was even further off the table, and now Makoto truly seemed at ease. And somehow that didn't seem right to Rin. Makoto could flip in a matter of seconds of being wary of Rin, distrusting him, whenever he became aware again of Rin drinking Makoto's blood. Even if they had spoken about it quite openly before, it was Rin who became wary of Makoto's moods whenever it turned silent between them. As if he was afraid of what Makoto would say, would think of him.

Turning his head to look up at Makoto, he found green eyes already staring back, this soft smile on his lips. Makoto leaned forward, nuzzling Rin's cheek before pecking it softly. And there was something so incredibly unnerving about it. It was all a bit too soft, too delicate. They had shared kisses before, but they weren't as sweet, pleasure staining those at the edges. But this was intimate in a different way, and Rin couldn't quite process it.

Before Makoto could press his soft lips against Rin's, Rin had grabbed a hand full of dark locks, and had pushed his against Makoto's instead. He took the lead, trying to rid them off all the softness they were experiencing. And part of Rin had to admit that he had been enjoying it. Feeling those soft lips touch his cool skin, slowly kissing a path down to his lips. Feeling those arms tighten around his frame, pulling him just a little closer to reach better. But it was too much too fast. This was the first time Rin had ever gone back to a human for a second meeting, and right from the start they were growing closer and closer.

Climbing into Makoto's lap, Rin closed more distance between them, legs pressed on either side of Makoto's. Rin deepened the kiss, his tongue prying through those soft lips. He could hear Makoto's heartbeat rising and it was exhilarating. This was better with the way blood rushed through Makoto's body, reaching a certain place just a bit faster. And perhaps this was a bad idea, creating a mood that would only urge them on to do more. Rin had definitely done this before, but as with drinking blood, had never returned. And he was not willing to give Makoto up yet. Not when the kisses tasted this amazing. But maybe it was for the best if they would part, never to see each other again. If this alone complicated things, how would that work later on. How could this ever be something?

And as Rin let those thoughts roam through his mind, he nicked Makoto's bottom lip with his sharp teeth. As soon as the taste hit his tongue, Rin moaned softly. It didn't go unnoticed by Makoto, who squeezed the fabric of Rin's shirt at the small of his back. He let his tongue slide over the small puncture wound, closing it almost instantly. Rin would've liked to taste more, but having it linger in his mouth was enough.

Pulling back Rin looked back into dark green half lidded eyes. And it was such an intoxicating sight that Rin wanted to kiss him again, and so he did, and did again.

It wasn't until his phone in his jean's pocket suddenly played a familiar jingle that they parted. Makoto was slightly out of breath, hazily staring out in front of him, wondering where that music had come from. Rin knew who had called him, and rubbed his face in frustration, tongue clacking as he glanced at the back wall. "I think I have to go," he muttered.

"I think that may be a good idea," Makoto said softly. A bit confused Rin glanced down, and saw the soft blush on Makoto's cheeks, eyes averted as he smiled almost fondly to himself. And god did Rin want to kiss him again in that moment, but he had enough self-control, for now.

Rin got off Makoto's lap and off the couch, stretching his limbs out in front of him. He really needed to focus, because he wouldn't be able to go anywhere with a mushy brain.

"Will you make me breakfast again tomorrow," Makoto asked softly, shyness staining his voice again.

Shooting a grin over his shoulder Rin flashed a look, telling Makoto he would definitely be there. "As long as I get to sleep in your bed during the day then," he offered back, wanting to make this a little more interesting.

"If you don't mind me crawling back in after university in the afternoon."

God, Sousuke better have a good reason for calling Rin at this hour. Otherwise his friend will pay greatly.

...

Thinking the next chapter should be with Sousuke, so we have some different dynamics, though I love me some MakoRin obviously...

Love, Dana


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter! This time with some Sousuke as well... Hope you enjoy!

...

A cold wind had started blowing through the streets, the smell of rain lingering in the air, threatening to fall. All signs Rin should've stayed inside, locked in Makoto's apartment, doing very different things than he was doing now.

A quick call back had not really solved the mystery on why Sousuke had called him, though Rin expected it was important considering his friend didn't want to elaborate on the phone. So he was now making his way down the quiet city streets, moving away from the warmth of Makoto's apartment at a quick pace. Whispers rose up out of alleyways, forbidden promises made by people far too young. Such a waste really, but Rin had to admit he had used those as easy victims as well. They simply were very convenient, always looking for the next thrilling moment. Rin would gladly give them one.

Stuffing his hands deeper inside his pockets Rin shot an annoyed look down a dark alley, hearing the dirty lines a boy was spewing at a girl, hoping he could get her in a different position. The smell of alcohol was heavy around the two. Really such a waste.

The further Rin walked, the darker the streets became, reaching a part of town people rather not be found. A place Rin really would not have met Makoto. Rin did not live here either though, but it was a meeting ground. No one paid attention to you here, no matter what the subject of conversation was. People rather avoided each other, not wanting to get caught up in the danger that surrounded most here.

There at the corner of the street he found his friend leaning back against the cold brick building. His gaze was lowered to the ground, hood pulled over his head to hide away most of his face, moody look lingering in his eyes as to scare away everyone. Sousuke had a very different approach on how to lure people in. Rin was surprised he even managed to find his victims.

Shooting up a wave Rin gained Sousuke's attention, the other turning his light eyes on his friend. He pushed his large frame off the building and turned to move towards Rin, his long legs closing the distance with only a few steps.

"What's up?" Rin said, casually leaning on one foot as he looked up at Sousuke.

Dark eyebrows were knitted together, teal eyes taking in Rin's entire form as if it held some kind of answer to Sousuke's not yet asked question. It made Rin raise an eyebrow, wondering what it was that bothered the other. "Didn't hear from you since yesterday," he said, folding his arms together to make him appear even bigger. "Usually you give me a call after you fed."

Rin clacked his tongue in annoyance, finding Sousuke's reason to have been so secretive quite stupid. Could he not have asked this over the phone? It was true that Rin usually called, boasting over his newly conquered victim. This time his mind had been a bit too preoccupied for that and had forgotten. Not that Rin had wanted to share this one, not when this much had happened already. Rin was still figuring things out for himself.

"I was just a bit busy," he muttered, red eyes moving down the street to see two homeless males fighting over a shopping cart. "Didn't deem it necessary to call you."

Dark eyebrows lowered even more as Sousuke stared down at Rin, not buying the excuse at all. Unfortunately, the guy knew Rin too well. Sousuke may be a little younger than Rin was, they still had known each other for decades now. They had even lived together for a long time, until they really annoyed each other. Vampires weren't great at hunting together, sharing not their forte. They had fought quite a lot and had even lost some meals that way. So now they lived separately, and it had benefitted their friendship quite a bit.

"Busy with what?"

Straight to the point. Sousuke had never been a man of many words. This time Rin wished he had uttered even less. Now he had to come up with a good ruse, which he didn't have. Rin had been busy, busy with things he did not want to tell Sousuke just yet. The guy was quite opinionated and protective of Rin, so whenever he made a rash decision, Sousuke was there to stop him. And in this case Rin rather be rash and let his heart decide what to do, rather than Sousuke's mind.

Now Rin had been quiet too long, trying to come up with a reason. So he put up a smirk and casually scratched himself behind the head. "Oh, you know," he replied. "Just had a fun night." And even if that was quite true, Rin was very much implying something else. Sousuke usually didn't ask on when Rin mentioned he had sex. "And after that it was already light out, so I hid in the apartment building until I could leave."

Teal eyes narrowed, still not entirely buying Rin's story, or Sousuke just didn't like the fact Rin had sex. A discussion point they had often spoken about. "You shouldn't mess with them," Sousuke said, finally turning his gaze away. It indeed was the latter.

Rin knew why Sousuke wasn't comfortable with Rin sometimes sleeping with humans. It could cause problems they rather not have. Humans talked when they remembered, and when a vampire stayed over after a bite, they tended to remember. It had never occurred that someone had outed Rin, so he did not see the issue with it. Rin was decent about it and did always say his goodbyes before he left his one-night stands. It made a difference. But this time Rin had gone even further. He hadn't even slept with Makoto yet, but had stayed over much longer than he ever had. If things could turn complicated between a human and a vampire, this would be the perfect setting. And yet Rin still didn't feel like quitting. Not when there was so much to figure out.

"Nothing bad happened," Rin muttered, clacking his tongue again. "Was there another reason you wanted to see me or…" He didn't finish that sentence, because he would not have put it nicely. So far this had been a waste of time, at least in Rin's eyes. He could've been in Makoto's arms right now if Sousuke hadn't called him up.

A jaw tensed as Sousuke kept his eyes averted, solely focused on the two homeless men now. Now that Rin really thought about it, the guy looked tense all over. His posture just a bit too straight. And Rin knew what that meant. There was a reason why Rin thought it a miracle Sousuke was able to find decent prey. It's because sometimes it indeed didn't happen. Sometimes Sousuke would struck out, and when a vampire doesn't feed in time, problems arise. And normally Rin would call Sousuke to boast over his latest victim right after having fed. Normally Sousuke then had the opportunity to tell Rin he needed some help. Sousuke didn't like calling for help. But he had been in dire need.

"Okay," Rin mused before Sousuke had even said anything, and he instantly saw his friend relax. "What are you in the mood for?"

Heaving a sigh Sousuke showed he was happy to be feeding soon. "Nothing too… tainted," he muttered, referring to different types of addicts. The purest blood still had the best taste.

"Wrong part of town then," Rin said and quickly turned around, aiming for some better parts of town. They didn't need to upgrade much, but a little would be better. Not much cleanliness over here.

Sousuke instantly fell into pace, just one step behind Rin, eyes constantly moving around in anticipation of what was to come. These moments Rin didn't mind much. Helping Sousuke out when Rin already had his fill. It was still a bit tricky. Rin got quite possessive of the ones he had lured in. The reason why they had stopped hunting together, and why they had fought so often. But when Rin already had his fill, he would be less tempted to drink again. And really, tasting someone else after Makoto simply seemed wrong.

As soon as they found themselves in a better lit neighbourhood, Rin stopped walking and turned back towards Sousuke, shooting up an expecting look. "So something catching your attention already?" he asked.

Again teal eyes roamed the streets, as they had done before, this time really with a goal. Even if the streets were practically deserted at this time at night, it was never completely empty. And one of those unfortunate souls would be Sousuke's meal.

A block away the door to a bar opened, and girl came stumbling out, the clear sign of alcohol rushing through her blood. But with the way Sousuke started eyeing her, he didn't seem to mind her blood was 'tainted' as he called it. The boy that exited right after her gave Rin just the right play to make the girl… Sousuke's in this case.

With a smirk on his lips he moved towards the pair still standing right outside the bar. He could hear Sousuke's footsteps behind him, his feet not as light as they are supposed to be. Rin blamed the hunger. Keeping to the shadows they made sure they wouldn't be noticed until the last second, the conversation of the couple drifting towards them already.

"Come on, let me walk you home," the guy whined, pulling at the girl's sleeve to get her to follow him. Not the right sign he was giving off, and with the way she quickly pulled herself away, it seemed the guy had been bothering her a bit longer already. Really an easy play this was going to be.

Stepping out of the shadows Rin flipped out his phone and pressed a few buttons, as if solely focused on the device. Sousuke joined in, understanding what Rin's plan was, and glanced down at the screen as well, letting a soft hum escape him as if they were having a conversation. As if they hadn't even noticed the pair. And right as the boy reached out for the girl again, the girl barely able to avoid his grasp, was when the two vampires looked up.

The girl stood right in front of them, a fearful look in her eyes as she watched the guy. "Is he bothering you?" Rin said, jerking his head at the other human. The girl nodded quickly, choosing the safety of two casual looking men over that of a forceful drunk. And even if Rin and Sousuke were just as dangerous, he thought they were still the lesser of a crime, though he may just be making excuses at this point. "I think it's time for you to go home," Rin directed at the guy.

At first the boy wanted to respond, retaliate against the two unwelcomed men, but when he noticed Sousuke's posture, dark stare in his eyes, he swallowed his words and started walking.

"We'll walk you home," Rin said easily, putting up a comforting tone. "Just in case he comes back."

It all seemed so sincere, and the girl even smiled at them, thankful for her safety. Rin almost pitied her, but this was their nature, and she had been quite the easy catch. A damsel in distress Rin liked to call them. And there really were a lot of scumbags around who played the girls right into the vampires' hands.

This time it happened as well. They had only walked a block further when they had passed a dark alley. Rin had been walking next to the girl, sharing light conversation. And without a warning Sousuke had placed a hand over her mouth and had pulled her back into the shadows.

And as Rin leaned back against the tall brick building, the sounds of muffled cries and screams reaching him as Sousuke bared her throat and latched onto it, Rin thought of Makoto, and how he rather be with the human right now.

...

I posted some new plot ideas in my instagram story, and they can still be found on my profile! So if you are interested in that, find me at:


End file.
